


Nastroje

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Monitoring, Nastroje Sherlocka, Obserwacja, POV Mycroft, Skrzypce, Trochę fluff?, kłótnia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Sherlock długo miota się po pokoju jak lew po klatce. Zawsze tak robi, kiedy coś jest nie tak. Po tylu latach potrafię bez problemu wydedukować jego stan psychiczny z każdego ruchu. 

Kiedy jego umysł pracuje na zwiększonych obrotach z powodu jakiejś sprawy, przyciska palce do skroni lub składa je pod brodą. Najczęściej robi to, siedząc lub chodząc po pokoju, jednak nie próbuje wydeptywać chodnika w dywanie, jak robi to w tej chwili.

Sherlock smutny to człowiek stojący, z wysoko uniesioną głową i skrzypcami. Zawsze przeżywa w ten sposób swoją żałobę, chociaż twierdzi, że to brednie. Opłakiwał w ten sposób Johna, gdy ten przedstawił mu Mary. Sherlock płakał też na ich weselu - skrycie, w sposób niewidoczny dla oczu innych. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć.

Kiedy detektyw jest z siebie zadowolony, siedzi w fotelu. Czasem trzyma w rękach skrzypce, przeważnie jednak towarzyszy mu John, książka, lub jego własna wyobraźnia. Ręce, jeśli nie są zajęte, trzyma złożone tuż pod nosem. W żadnym wypadku nie pod brodą, choć mniej wprawne oko zapewne nie zobaczyłoby różnicy. Wyglądał tak, gdy Mary zostawiła Watsona, chociaż próbował udawać smutek.

Sherlock znudzony? Nic prostszego. Strzelanie do ścian, skakanie po stole, zarzucanie szlafrokiem na prawo i lewo. W takim stanie często leży, przewieszony przez oparcie fotela lub kanapy, jakby funkcjonował i nagle tracił całą energię, upadając na najbliższą miękką powierzchnię. 

I, w końcu, jest Sherlock, który z jakiegoś powodu nie może pojąć, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Tak, jak teraz i jak wtedy, gdy poznał Irene Adler. Bieganie w kółko, przestawianie przedmiotów, przenoszenie skrzypiec z miejsca na miejsce. Palce rąk splecione, a kciuki podtrzymujące brodę. Znacząco różni się to zarówno od palców złożonych w piramidkę pod brodą, jak i pod nosem.

Tylko zupełny idiota może być ślepy na to, jak wiele swoich uczuć Sherlock przelewa na swoje zachowanie. I choć nigdy o tym nie mówi, nie znaczy to, że mój brat odczuwa mniej niż reszta ludzi. Z całą pewnością czuje w inny sposób niż większość, to nie ulega wątpliwości, jednak jego serce istnieje i czasem, w bardzo rzadkich przypadkach, przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. 

Całe szczęście John Watson o tym wie. I kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia i spogląda na Sherlocka, wie już wszystko. Naturalnym jest, że podchodzi do niego, odciąga jego dłonie od brody i splata ich palce razem, mówiąc coś, na co detektyw najpierw marszczy brwi, a chwilę potem - niemal się uśmiecha. Konkluzja: widać wcześniej musieli się pokłócić.

Nie słyszę, _co_ Watson mówi - nie jestem aż tak bezczelny, żeby montować podsłuch. Same kamery wystarczają, żebym wiedział, że z moim młodszym braciszkiem już wszystko w porządku. Mogę więc spokojnie wrócić do swoich obowiązków względem Anglii.


End file.
